Josefumi Kujo
JJL Chapter 49 Two Years Ago, at Sea. |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = |seiyuu = |voiceactor = }} is a side and posthumous character featured in JoJolion. Josefumi is one of the two original identities and current other half of Josuke Higashikata, serving as his body. He used to be a student. Appearance Josefumi is a man of slim to medium build and seemingly average height. He is similar to Part 4 s Josuke Higashikata in appearance, wearing metallic peace sign and heart pins on his clothes and styling his hair into a pompadour with the sides bleached. Josefumi wears a checker-patterned sweater over a loose-collared shirt with dark slacks. During his first appearance, he had multiple irides with a ripple-pattern similar to Crazy Diamond. Josefumi also has a star-shaped birthmark, which implies that he may be a member of the Joestar family or at least a distant relative. Personality Not much is known about Josefumi Kujo, as he had fused with Kira to become half of Josuke Higashikata prior to the start of JoJolion. He holds a sense of sentiment for Holy Joestar-Kira saving his life (with the assistance of her son's power) as a child and would gladly do anything to help her. He mentions in chapter 52 that no one pays attention to him and is always the one being abandoned such as the time when he was drowning and his mother, while worried, didn't go to save him. He considered ratting out on Kira when both were being tortured by Damo but when Kira instead saved him, he was so moved he sacrificed his own life to save Kira, showing he values friendship and hates being alone. He also expressed mild interest in Karera Sakunami, partially because she was cute and one of the first people to pay attention to him. This implies he craves attention and love and that his background and family life weren't entirely stable. Abilities Originally Josefumi's Stand, Soft & Wet had the power to absorb aspects of things, an ability that it retained as power to steal aspects of things post-fusion. It also produced bubbles, but they are not like the bubbles of Killer Queen, as they lack the star marking. Soft & Wet's bubbles eventually gain star markings after the Wall Eyes fuse Josefumi with Kira. Josefumi is first shown demonstrating his Stand's ability when Kira unexpectedly meets him in a Morioh ramen shop when the pepper shaker lid comes off and spills too much pepper into his ramen, resulting in Josefumi using his Stand to pull the pepper out, completely dry. He also is shown using his Stand's power to perform a complex botanical grafting, an act he believes will be instrumental in helping Kira cure the mysterious disease affecting his mother Holy. He later uses this ability to forcibly feed Kira a Rokakaka fruit after the latter is severely injured by Tamaki Damo. Horticulture Josefumi possesses extensive knowledge about plants, and is able with his Stand to perform a botanical grafting. Synopsis As a child, Josefumi nearly drowned during an outing to the beach with his mother, being drawn underwater and striking his head on a rock, leaving him for dead. He ended up in the care of emergency room doctor Holy Joestar-Kira, who recognized Josefumi was suffering from a fatal blood clot in his brain, and asked her son Yoshikage Kira to use his Stand to remove it, saving the young Josefumi's life. Years later, he is seen eating in the same ramen shop as Ojiro Sasame and Kira. As Ojiro leaves the shop, he accidentally bumped into Josefumi, causing the latter to spill an excessive amount of pepper into his ramen, which he soon removed using his Stand. Kira quickly recognized him afterwards. The two meet up in the park later on to devise a plan to steal the Rokakaka Tree from Aisho Dainenjiyama, as Kira wanted the fruit to save his mother. Josefumi insists that he help Kira as he feels some debt towards Kira's mother for saving him years ago, and devises a plan to steal a single branch from the tree and use his Stand's abilities to graft it to another tree and raise a Rokakaka Tree of their own. Sometime after this incident, he took a photo with Kira and Karera. According to Yotsuyu Yagiyama, he once tried to kill Josefumi, but was prevented from doing so by Kira. He and Kira were eventually found by Tamaki Damo and Yagiyama, the former horribly torturing them. Thanks to Kira, they managed to escape and arrive to the location of their Rokakaka graft, but Kira having lost his liver, Josefumi fed him one of the Rokakaka fruit. While waiting for Kira to awaken, Josefumi was ambushed by the A. Phex Brothers, whom Josefumi proceeded to viciously attack, before retreating with Kira's body. Josefumi, anxious over Kira not awakening, begins to use their last Rokakaka fruit to exchange his life for Kira's, claiming that he died a long time ago and that he owed Holy. He told Kira to live so that he could harvest more Rokakaka fruit for Holy. During all of this, an earthquake was occurring with a reported tsunami on the way, destroying the ground and emerging a Wall-Eyes, burying Josefumi and Kira under the ground, the Rokakaka having swapped pieces of the two to turn Josefumi into who would be known as Josuke, whom Yasuho Hirose would find under the ground. A few days after their meeting, Josuke and Yasuho return to the same spot and discover the corpse of Kira. For the next several months, Josuke is unaware of his previous identity as either Josefumi or Kira until Kyo Nijimura reveals the process of equivalent exchange that resulted in him being partly her brother Kira and a chance meeting with Josefumi's friend Karera who recognizes that he is also Josefumi, and the A. Phex Brothers who recognize that Josuke's Stand Soft & Wet is similar to Josefumi's Stand. Gallery JoJolionPictureFrame.jpg|Josefumi in a photo on Karera's cellphone, alongside Karera and Kira josefumikira.png|Kira recognizes Josefumi as the boy he saved Josefumi replacing branch.png|Stealing a Rokaka branch and replacing it Josefumi rescues Kira.png|Josefumi rescues Kira, bringing him to the Rokakaka Tree Josefumi feeding Kira.jpg|Trying to feed Kira a Rokakaka fruit Josefumi exchange.jpg|Experiencing the equivalent exchange of the fruit he ate Josefumi crumbles.jpg|Josefumi kneels over his friend's corpse as he crumbles away Trivia * Along with having the Joestar Birthmark, Jo'sefumi Ku'jo's name makes him a JoJo. ** The pronunciation of his name Josefu is the same as Joseph in Japanese. *Josefumi's bedazzled cellphone lists his name in English as Josephmi, which could be a mistransliteration on Araki's part. References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Part 8 Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Part 8 Category:Joestar Family Category:Main Allies Category:Kujo Family